


Trouble

by deanlikesaholyblowjob



Series: Gem's drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cake, Fluff, Humour, M/M, air horn, gabriel's pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanlikesaholyblowjob/pseuds/deanlikesaholyblowjob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is a right pest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy Gabriel's prank!  
> All mistakes are my own and enjoy!

"Gabe put the cake down!"

Sam had had enough of Gabe’s antics, this was the third time today he had tried to provoke Dean. First by changing all the music in the house to opera and secondly by making all of Dean’s clothes to small for him, resulting in Dean spending the first half the day walking about in a dressing gown.

"Alright, alright geez what got stuck up your butt today!?"

Gabe put the cake on the kitchen on the work surface and turned to Sam with a smirk that Sam came to know as  the “leave the premises for a couple of hours" smirk. This was not gonna end well. Gabe snapped his fingers and the cake began to hover up and out the kitchen. Sam knew where the cake was heading. It was heading towards the sleeping for of Dean and Castiel.

Sam made the decision to leave the house at that point and practically ran the impala to flee the crime scene. What Sam had missed was the cake hovering above the sleeping couple, waiting, and Gabe crouching down next to the couple and blowing a air horn next to the couples ears. This resulted in them face palming the cake and a chorus of “GABRIEL!", as well as Dean getting up and chasing him around the house threatening to tie him down and pluck every single feather he had. In return all dean got was a smirk  and

"Its okay Deano, Sammy boy already has tied me down today already!"

"OH MY GOD!"


End file.
